


26/05

by anniemaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Comic, Family, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemaar/pseuds/anniemaar
Summary: Iruka is feeling a little depressed becouse no one remembered his birthday... But his thoughts couldn't be further from the truth!





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post this comic on the Iruka BD Collection but my computer was giving me a lot of trouble so I couldn't keep up with the deadlines OTL It wasn't supposed to be so long (I have 10 pages already finished) but I couldn't stop myself once I started drawing TT I hope you guys like it! I'll try to post 1/2 pages everyday!


	2. Page 2




	3. Page 3




	4. Page 4




	5. Page 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy so many people is liking this little comic~ Thanks everyone for your comments and kudos!! You're all so nice ahhh ♥!!


	6. Page 6




	7. Page 7




	8. Page 8




	9. Page 9




End file.
